Obligatory Five-One Time Fic
by Vein is Simply Tired
Summary: Five times when Kiyosumi members cheated school supernaturally (not really but close enough) and one time they didn't (… not really but close enough).


Disclaimer : … Even if I try, the best I can draw is a stickman, so no, Saki is not mine.

* * *

One : Yuuki

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Yuuki cried while slumping on the table, her half answered exam preparation questions are scattered on the table.

Nodoka read one and slightly frowned, "You did well on the early questions" _but the rest needed help_.

Saki tilted her head while considering something as she looks through the rest of Yuuki's papers. Yuuki did all the first question correctly no matter how hard they are, then as the question number increase, the accuracy of her answer decrease. Saki then suggest something, "Yuuki why don't you try ..."

\- After the exam end and the result showed -

"Saki-chan! I did it da jey!" Yuuki cheerfully exclaimed. While her score isn't that good, at least she didn't fail this time.

"While technically people's concentration does dwindle with time…" Nodoka trailed, _'I can't believe that work'_.

"Congratulation Yuuki-chan" Saki sincerely smiled.

Saki's suggestion is very simple, start from the highest point question first.

* * *

Two : Saki

Nodoka blinked when she sees Saki struggled on a… very advance questions that isn't supposed to appear on the exam.

"Saki-san, why are you studying that?" Nodoka politely asked.

"Eh?" Saki gives a bewildered look, "Aren't this going to appear on the test?"

Nodoka scanned the mock-up questions and asked, "Where did you get these from?"

Saki sheepishly answered, "I made them since I feel that they're going to appear…"

Nodoka frowned, while the topic is right, the content is simply too advance, for a bonus question maybe, but she simply didn't see these appearing as regular questions on the exam, least the teacher dare facing a riot from the students.

"Can you do these?" Nodoka use the most polite tone she could.

Saki bowed her head and answer in small voice, "Not really…"

"Why don't we start from the… less advance form of these questions then?" Nodoka offered.

Saki glance at the questions, since she can't really do this, might as well goes with Nodoka's offer, "Okay…"

That marks the string of perfect exam points for Saki. Apparently Saki has a very good… _guess_ on what topic will appear, but she simply overestimate the level of the questions thus leading her to study a very advance version of it with little success. Once she tones down the difficulty of the mock-up questions, she finds it _just right_ for the exam.

* * *

Three : Nodoka

\- Study Time -

Saki watched worriedly as Nodoka powers through the workbook with a flushed face.

"Are you okay?" Saki asked.

"I'm fine" Nodoka tonelessly answered while her mind save and analyze study material in high speed.

\- Exam Time -

The person seated beside Nodoka is currently have a mixed feeling of bewilderment, amazement, and horrified. The exam questions are those hard and annoying calculation types which you can use a calculator but still get irritated with the numbers and it's trailing decimal. But Nodoka just churns out the answers in high speed… without even touching her calculator.

' _Is she still human? She works more like a computer than a high school student…'_

* * *

Four : Mako

The first year members stare amazedly at the stack of papers that Mako is powering though.

"What are you doing?" Saki asked.

"Hmmm I'm going through the previous exam questions and answers to get a feel on the next exam." Mako absentmindedly answered.

"Umm… okay…" someone replied. While going through previous exam questions is a legit way of studying, none of them ever seen someone goes through a _stack_ of them.

One hour later Mako said, "And I'm done!", while placing her last paper and start stretching. "Anyone interested in playing mahjong?" She offered.

"Are you done studying?" Nodoka questioned, "But you only read through them."

Mako lazily wave her hand, "Yep I'm done, as long as I can get a feel of the exam, I can manipulate my answers so that it will give me a good score."

' _How do you manipulate your answers?'_ the first years pondered.

* * *

Five : Hisa

Hisa cheerfully watch her club member frantically does their summer homework while leisurely drinking her tea.

"Say Bucho, are you done with your homework?" Kyoutarou asked.

Hisa grinned, "Nope, none at all~"

"Eeeh, but we have to submit them in 3 days", Yuuki exclaimed while shooting hopeful glance at Nodoka.

Nodoka, being a sensible person she is, gently shoot down Yuuki's non-verbal message of _can_ _we take a break_ , "Hang in there Yuuki, judging by the pace we're going, we would just make it in time."

"That person", Mako flatly said, "will only do her homework on the night before the due date."

"And I usually got perfect score for them too" Hisa added a tad bit too cheerfully then she smirked, "bad wait is very useful for this stuff."

* * *

And one time they didn't : Kyoutarou

Kyoutarou is just a simple guy with average on… well mostly everything. He surveyed the room that is filled with girls cheating supernaturally ( _not really but close enough_ ). Well, a normal guy gotta do what a normal guy gotta do didn't he? Kyoutarou opened his mouth and said, "Saki, lend me your answers a bit, I want to… _compare_ it with mine"


End file.
